


When It's Over

by GuiltyRed



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Respect (v) – show consideration for. Which speaker is which?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It's Over

  


“You ought to know, I won’t be your whore.”

“I know. I wouldn’t expect any different from you.”

“Have you done this before?”

“With a man? No.”

“With women?”

“What do you think?”

Graceful slender hands unfasten the trousers and ease them open. Cool air caresses the heated flesh within. “So, why me? If you like women?”

A gasp turns into a sigh of longing as those slim fingers tickle and stroke. “Because you said yes.”

“Is that it, then? Because you know, if that’s the only reason, it’s not a very good one.”

The sigh slides into a moan as skilled lips curve around his length. Fingers tangle in soft hair and beg the head to dip lower. “It’s not the only reason.”

For several moments their conversation hangs suspended, questions unanswered as the one tends the needs of the other. He doesn’t expect that one to reciprocate, but would hardly refuse were it offered. Then: “So why?”

“Because I know you’d never hurt me.”

“He wouldn’t either.”

“He’s unreachable. You should know that.”

“Maybe someday you should just talk to him. Let him know how you feel.”

“You’re one to talk.”

Silence descends once more. Fingers twine together as the one rises from his place at the other’s feet. Mouths touch in a fleeting kiss, part, then return with heat.

“When it’s over…”

“Yes. When it’s over…”

“Just go to him.”

“What if it never ends?”

“I’ll hold you until it does.”

“And then?”

“Then…you go to him. Or we all die together. Either way, it will be all right.”

Fragile tears shatter upon lashes as one begins to weep.

  



End file.
